How To Train Your Autobot
by Painkillers For Free
Summary: So you call an over energetic medic and her assistant, a warrior that gets easily distracted, troublemaker twins and a rebel scout and puts a living legend to lead them. Then, you throw their ship on a distant planet where Vikings and dragons have recently learned how to live in peace. Finally, you make them have dragons for Alt-Modes. Recipe to disaster? Or new adventures to come?


This is Cybertron. Ya'know, it used to be the most beautiful, peaceful and amazing mechanical world I've ever heard of. It was truly the best place for our kind to live.

But now, our once beautiful world is close to becoming a wasteland. Why? 'Cuz some creeps that call themselves Decepticons started a war, trying to conquer everyone and everything not really caring about the others.

I am an Autobot, an airborne Autobot at that meaning I can turn into a jet, so I have that known layout most airborne have: wings on my back and a cockpit on my chest. My prime colors are neon-blue and neon-green with a few red spots here and there.

My name is Diva. Cheesy, I know, but my creators prided themselves for being different and original. Not that I'm complaining though; feels good to be different. My job? I'm part of an exploration team. It's a complete team, should I add: Medic, scout, warrior, two former Wreckers and even a minicon to help organize stuff.

Our medic is a very energetic femme: Stone. She is all cute and is super friendly, everyone on the team loves her. She is mainly purple but her breastplate and interface panel are orange polka-dotted (wait, did that made any sense? No? Okay then… purple with tiny orange dots). One think that's very unique and that I simply LOVE about her is that her body built is very different. You see, most femme frames are sculptural, made to be almost perfectly curvaceous. Stone's body built is bigger, sturdier. In my opinion being bigger makes her much prettier. Resuming, she is far from having the usual top-model frame most femmes have, but is also far from being like her best friend, Bulkhead. The minicon, Voice, is more of an engineer than a medic, but helps her when he can. He acts pretty much like her, but because he is smaller he is easily scared. He is golden; shiny, metallic golden and white. Despite the name he almost never talks.

Our warrior's called Paravolt. He is big, fast, smart and strong, but is also loyal and can be extremely caring when he wants to. He is black and has red and dark green stripes all over his body, and thin, flat spikes in his back that come in the same colors as the rest of his paintjob. I still fight to figure out why a skilled and known warrior like him decided to leave the Elite Guard for a team of exploration. Stone said he lost a bet.

The scout is me. Nothing else to say.

The former Wreckers are Snapjaw and her twin brother Scrapjaw. Snapjaw is yellow and has black stripes all over her body. Scrapjaw is black and has yellow stripes all over his body. They were kicked out from the Wreckers due to "major damage" and bad behavior. I totally agree on that: one day a few towers outside Iacon caught fire and the two simply sat on the roof and started saying things about the "beauty of a well-placed fire" while everyone else panicked. Everybody thought they caused the fires and the two of them would be on the scrapheap now if it wasn't by Deltora.

Deltora; what can I say of our leader? Let's start with, he is a legend. One only has to look at his paintjob. His once whole, dark-blue (almost black) paintjob with those beautiful glowing light blue stripes in his arms and legs is now covered in scars. And I mean real scars, not just scratches. By far the worse is the HUGE scar over his left optic, the first place where Megatron's blade swung down.

It's one of my favorite stories. It all happened in the beginning on the War.

His orders were to scout a Decepticon facility close to the Sea of Rust. Scout, not engage. No one knows what drew him to disobey a direct order. What we know is that he saw something there; something that traumatized him and forced him to take an attitude. He broke inside the facility and freed all the captives he could, but he didn't counted with the Decepticon leader, Megatron, being there.

The two clashed. Deltora turned off his comm. link and fought Megatron alone. The captives he freed returned to Iacon, and that's the only reason we know what Deltora had done and who he was fighting. Nobody could track his signal.

And then, when everyone had given up from him, he came back.

I know the medic who tended to him. Ratchet said that this is how he showed up: limping, leaking energon everywhere, and blind of his left optic. He only allowed Ratchet to clean up his optic, but dismissed any other kind of medical care. Everyone say that he was never the same again. He left Iacon and was never seen again for a very long time.

We never found him, but we heard. Rumors of a blind mech covered in scars, traveling through Cybertron and making justice, killing entire Decepticon raids alone and freeing Autobot captives. The name Deltora became a symbol of hope and justice for us Autobots, and a symbol of fear and despair for the Decepticons.

No one knows why he decided to come back, but he did and was praised as a hero. All he asked for was to be relocated. From a soldier, to an explorer.

That's how our team came along, and how I met him: a noble mech, blind of his left optic, covered in scars and whose name had become legend that now wanted nothing more than a ship and a loyal crew to explore.

We didn't come along in the beginning, especially with the twins, but one thing we had in common is that none of us could see past Deltora's acts and reputation. As time passed however, we became friends, and eventually family.

"Uh, he should be back by now!" Paravolt complained, lying on his back atop a pile of crates and kicking the air.

"It's our first real assignment Volt, there are protocols to be followed and deals to be done, as well as logistics and proper planning, or it would simply be a bunch of 'Bots flying around in a ship rather than a real mission." Stone said while welding a wound on Scrapjaw's shoulder (If there's one thing the twins do better than causing trouble is fighting each other). Snapjaw, having obviously won the fight by the huge victorious grim on her faceplates, was sitting beside them and added "And Del is a legend. For sure he'll have to stop by for a few signs, maybe even questions."

"And add that to the fact that the Heads will most likely beg for him to give up Exploration and re-join the War Party." Scrapjaw commented, smirking then flinching when Stone's welder caught a sensitive wire.

"I wonder what made him give up the vigilante thingy." I murmured to no one in particular "With his skills and reputation he could have won the entire Cybertron in a few clicks." Stone turned the welder off just in time to Scrapjaw agree "I know right? I saw when we had those Decepticon scouts locked up. They almost had spark-attacks by the simple _mention_ of Del's name, imagine when he actually got down there to help with the interrogatory."

"Deltora had his reasons." Paravolt answered, suddenly sounding older and colder "When you live long enough to see as much pain and suffering as he saw, you change. Even more when knowing that you somehow helped causing it."

"Guys, let's not dive head first in stuff we don't know what it is." Snapjaw said, rolling her optics. Scrapjaw agreed "Yeah, we learned that the worst way."

"Never thought I'd say that, but they're right." I agreed "Deltora is our leader and friend. Let's leave it that way."

We all fell silent when the hangar's doors opened to reveal no one else than the very 'Bot we were talking about.

"Wassup, boss!" Snapjaw greeted, waving her hand at him. Deltora pulled a faint smile and nodded. Whenever he's around I can't help but look at his scars and shudder, and so do Stone. I can only imagine that as she is a medic she must know exactly what kind of weapon cause each scar and how much they must've hurt.

Del and I get along very well, as do the rest of the team, only that I can never look into his faceplates without losing everything and looking at the scar over his left optic. It doesn't help either that Del's optics are naturally HUGE as they were meant for nocturnal vision, so it's nearly impossible not to realize how gray, dull, foggy and unfocused his left optic is. I tried once to only look at his good optic, but I figured that it made him feel extremely uncomfortable as if I was afraid or disgusted by him, what is very, very far from being truth.

But now that I put a thought on it, never look him in the faceplates probably makes him feel the same way.

"So, how did the meeting go?" I asked, looking around. He answered "Wheeljack almost blew us up again, but other than that, fine."

"What are the new assignments, boss?" Paravolt jumped straight to the point, as usual. I could almost feel Deltora's optics rolling when he answered. I didn't, but his bad optic whines every time he moves it too much.

"Cybertron's almost a wasteland so everyone's priority is to find more energon." Deltora walked to the center of the hangar where everybody could see and hear him "And that's where we come in. Ultra Magnus has reconnaissance teams ready to scatter across the galaxies."

"But we're not Magnus' team." Snapjaw commented.

"That's why our assignment is the most important." Del answered, smirking "We're Prime's team."

All of our heads perked up and we all got up and walked closer to him as he continued "And we were given just the perfect destination."

"Organic planet. The official code given to it is T3-RR4, but you probably know it as Earth."

...

" _Ready to go?"_

" _We checked and double checked everything."_

" _YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU ASK US TO DO ANYTHING!"_

" _Everyone calm down!"_

" _It's Cryo-Pods or die slow and painful deaths, you choose!"_

" _Everyone in?"_

" _DELTORA!"_


End file.
